CastorxLabrador
by Kailee Nakamaru
Summary: Labrador and Castor having tea in the garden. Though when one thing leads to another what will happen? First attempt at Fanfiction altogether!


Disclaimer: Unfortunetly I do not own 07-Ghost. If I did than there would be way more Yaoi!

* * *

Labrador poured some of his special tea into glass's before putting in a couple of seeds and making them grow before handing it to Castor. "Castor-san, what is it you wished to speak to me about?" he asked.

Earlier;

"Labrador-san, may I speak with you in the garden?" he asked smiling that smile of his.

When Labrador turned towards him and smild sweetly he felt his breath catch in his throat and his heart rate sped up a bit. "Of course, Castor-san." he replied.

Castor continued to smile, "Wonderful! Let us be going than, shall we?" he asked and Labrador nodded walking towards the gardens.

Present;

Of course, during that walk, Castor seemed to have 'accidentally' brushed Labrador's arm on more than one occasion. Truth be told he had a crush on the red headed puppeter, however, he didn't dare even try to tell him. Afterall, the man was straight, at least he was pretty sure he was.

It was only recently that Labrador finally figured out what he felt towards the red head and had believed himself to be straight. However he didn't have much of a prefrence for either sex either way.

He waited for a answer from his dear friend.

Castor POV:

I thought that I'd be able to handle it, just watching him from a distance. But than Frau had mentioned to me, 'What if someone else came along? What would you do than? You don't honestly believe he'd wait for a someone he didn't even know liked him. No. Loved him, and especially a guy? Just wait, if your not careful. You'll lose him.' he had said.

It was that perverts fault I feel so confused now! That pervert would pay! Now, I'll have to figure out a cleaver way to pay him back. But in the meantime. I decided to actually take the idiots advice, why? Well because the next time I saw Labrador in the garden tending to it, I felt the blood rush to my face, but it wasn't just my face though. My lower regions had gotten rather excited.

Everytime I see him now, my face heats up and pants become painfully tight. If I didn't have so much self-control I'd have been in trouble. Though it's dwindling down fairly quick. Stupid idiot was going to die! Especially if Labrador rejected me and shunned me.

I mentally sighed, but when I heard the gorgeous male across from me speak up and hand me a cup of tea I looked up, coming out of my thoughts. Well might as well say it.

"Labrador-san, I have something to confess to. And I'd appreciate if you'd at least here me out first." I said, looking in Labrador's eyes. Though I saw a confused look cross Labrador's face, and smiled sweet smile that caused more pain in my lower regions, tilting his head to the right slightly. "Of course! Castor-san." he said.

Castor mentally took a deep breath, "I don't quite know how to say, so I'll just say it." I began. "I've fallen in love with someone, Labrador. Whenever I see them, I feel like I'm going just grab them. However, this person is gentle and kind, but I don't know if their feelings would be mutual. What do you think I should do?" Castor asked.

Labrador's POV;

I listened as Castor began, he'd startled me with the fact he was in love! I felt like all hope was left, I felt saddened at this and I unconciosly looked it too.

"Castor-san, I don't know why you would think that. I'm sure she loves you. Your a wonderful person! Just tell her." I said. Though suddenly a smirk crossed over his face and I suddenly was a bit nervous.

Normal POV;

Castor was sure he'd seen a small look of disappointment cross his crushs face. And he suddenly felt a bit of hope. When he stood up Labrador looked at him with curiosty. "Alright. However, there's one small thing. No matter how femine this person looks, this person is a guy." Castor said.

Labrador's eyes widened slightly. "Really? I didn't know, sorry." he said as he returned his normal face and smiled.

Though little did he now that was just the answer Castor wanted. Though he was surprised when Castor abruptly sat up and walked over to him. "Castor-san? Is something else bothering you?" Labrador asked, Castor took off his own hat before taking off Labrador's. Suddenly his face was so close Castor's breath was on Labrador's ear and made Labrador blush ever so lightly. "The person I love, is you." he said as Labrador's eyes widened and than there were soft lips upon his own. Kissing him.

Labrador's POV;

It took a minute for my mind to register. Castor...Kissing...Castor was kissing him! And he was? I was in awe at the feeling. Though I soon returned the kiss, wrapping my arms around Castor's neck. He had pulled me up out of my seat wrapped one arm dangerously far down my waist and another on the back of my head.

We only parted when our longs had no air and we needed it. I looked up at Castor, my face was flushed and my eyes half-lidded. I looked at Castor who was breathing deeply and his eyes also half-lidded as mine were. "I...I feel the same...Castor..." Labrador breathed out

Castor POV;

I looked down at him. God he was beautiful! No women would ever be able to even compare to his beauty. At least through my eyes. When I saw his flushed face and half-lidded eyes I could feel all the blood rush to my lower regions and I could pratically feel my self-control shatter.

When he admitted to feeling the same as I did I couldn't help but pin him against the stone wall of the gazebo. He gasped lightly as I had pushed him back. I kissed him again, though it was a slower, more tender kiss this time. When we parted this time I didn't stop, I bent my head slightly and kissed at his neck. Licking it gently. "C-castor..." he moaned. The sound of my name leaving his mouth was heavenly! I continued kissing and licking his neck.

I stopped at where his neck and shoulders join. I bit down, leaving a hickey. Marking him as my own.

Labrador's POV;

I could barely breath as he kissed my neck, and when he bit down on my shoulder I released a silent cry, not wanting to gather any attention. They'd come running if I screamed. But it was hard.

Castor was making it hard. Though and moaned and squeezed my eyes shut as he brushed our clothed erections together. He than started grinding or hips together. I felt like I was melting into him. If Castor hadn't been holding me I would have fallen to me knees.

"Labrador~" he moaned out, drawing on each syllable. He than stopped and looked at me, he took off my upper robes, I couldn't even think to protest. It all felt so right. And the pleasure he'd been giving me turned my mind into a pile of mush. I didn't trust my voice. No way would I be able to come up with a cohernt sentence.

When my upper robes fell he attacked my chest. Licking and kissing down slowly. When he reached my nipples he took one into his mouth and sucked on it. Playing with the other with his fingers. I moaned deeply. Over and over again, my moans becoming even more frequent. When he went even further down and licked my belly button "C-castor....I...Stop teasing me...Please!" I couldn't help it. I had to beg him. It was too much and he was so close! My lower regions felt like they were going to explode if something didn't happen.

Castor POV;

God he sounded like an angel! I looked at him and smirked. He finally begged. I took off my own upperobes and began to work on his lower robes. Before stopping a moment. "Are you sure, I don't want to-" I was actually cut off by Labrador! "I'm sure. Please Castor! I need you." he moaned out. I was baffled but smirked. Taking off his lower robes slowly. Soon letting both our robes fall to the ground.

I heard him gasp lightly as he saw my size. My smirk widened slightly. I kneeled down and I took him whole inside my mouth. He gasped and moaned, he put his hands into my hair and started to push me further till I had deep throated him, tasting his pre-cum and thrusting my tongue in and out of him. He moaned and groaned constantly. I loved the sounds. They aroused me futher.

I reached a hand to his mouth and he sucked on my fingers in a rather seductive way. I moaned, and that caused him to hold back a scream. When I could feel he was about to cum I pulled away, I than stood by him again.

"I'm sorry, love. This is going to hurt a bit...Just try to relax, ne?" I said. Labrador smiled and nodded before I slowly pressed one finger inside. He bit his lip when I added a seconded and started scissoring. A little bit of red could be seen after that draining from his lip as I entered a third and thrust my finger in an out looking for that spot.

I knew I found it when he threw his head back and bucked his hips towards my finger. When I deemed him ready enough I pulled my fingers out and he moaned lightly from the loss. Though when I pressed my painfully hard erection against his he gasped and his eyes snapped open the moment I thrusted into him.

Labrador POV:

I felt so hot, I forgot of our surrondings and could only feel. When he hit that bundle of nerves over and over I lost all thought and all I saw was his face, he was sweaty, and he was so handsome. But I loved him for how kind and gentle he could be.

I would be lying if I said I never had wet dreams. Though I never told anyone, and the real thing was mind blowing! I can hardly think. Soon I felt something inside of me, I moaned loudly, though not enough to gain attention as I released my seed. Splattering it over our chests and some even got on his face.

He came not much later after, filling me to the brim before he pulled out. We looked at each other and smiled. "I love you. And always will." he said. "I love you too." I smiled and he smiled with pure happiness for a change.

Later:

Later on we had got changed again, and we're talking as we walked down the hall, than a famillar voice interupted us. "Gomen gomen, am I interupting you too?" he smirked. It was all knowing and it irked me. Apparently it did the same to Castor, "You....." he muttered, annoyance deep into his voice. "I was wondering how long it would take." he snickered before running off like the childish person he was.

I blushed, but Castor glared daggers and they went into one of their battles again. Some things never changed.


End file.
